Shreeky Hacks Amazon and Gets Grounded
Summary Shreeky gets punished by the visitors for hacking Amazon. Cast *Emma as Shreeky, Ramurin Makiba, Nyakkii Momoyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Kumakki Mashiro, Yasuko Minamoto, Satomi Hiroyuki, Senichi Tanaka and Katsumi Tachibana *Scary Voice as No Heart *Kimberly as Sarah West, Daniel Tiger, Prince Wednesday, O the Owl, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Takeshi Ishida, Rei Kobayashi, Senichi Tanaka, Tanya Mousekewitz, Senichi Tanaka and Kion *Julie as Uta Yumeno *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Fievel Mousekewitz and My Melody *Eric as Dylan *Jennifer as Emily and Lucina *Princess as Azura *Kayla as Sophie the Otter And Jelly Otter Transcript Shreeky: This is awful! No Heart said he is going to order Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, The Lion Guard, Woody Woodpecker, Moana, Frozen, Shimajirō, Monica's Gang and An American Tail DVDs from Amazon. What shall I do? I know I'll hack Amazon. walks away from her room to: No Heart's office. Shreeky walks in Shreeky: This must be No Heart's office. sits on No Heart's office chair Shreeky: Now to hack Amazon. hacking Amazon Shreeky: Yay! I hacked Amazon! walks away No Heart walks in No Heart: Since Shreeky is forced to watch Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, The Lion Guard, Woody Woodpecker, Moana, Frozen, Shimajirō, Monica's Gang and An American Tail, I am going to order those DVDs from Amazon. Heart becomes shocked No Heart: Now, what the heck?! Heart notices the deleted DVDs on Amazon No Heart: Someone has hacked Amazon and now I can't order Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, The Lion Guard, Woody Woodpecker, Moana, Frozen, Shimajirō, Monica's Gang or An American Tail DVDs. Heart becomes angry No Heart: Wait a minute! It was Shreeky who hacked Amazon. She is going to be in serious trouble. see Shreeky sitting on her bed in her room. No Heart walks in No Heart: Shreeky! Did you hack Amazon? Shreeky: Um, yes! No Heart: What on Earth Shreeky! How dare you hack Amazon! That's it! I'm going to call the visitors to come over here! (30 minutes later) No Heart: Shreeky, you have some visitors who want to see you! YankieDude5000: Sarah West: yungdeez100: NathanDesignerBoy7: Weatherstar4000video: Princess Scarlet Angel: Igor the Mii: Shauna: Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter. I am very mad at you for hacking Amazon! Shame on you! Peanut Otter: I'm Peanut Otter. You will like PB&J Otter and that is a capital final! Butter Otter: Jelly Otter: Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! I can't believe you hacked Amazon! Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski! You made my little brother cry when we couldn't order Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, The Lion Guard or Shimajirō DVDs from Amazon. Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very pissed off at you for deleting the DVDs of my franchise from Amazon! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Nyakkii: Mitsuo Kawashima: Ramurin: Takeshi Ishida: Torippii Sorano: Kikko Hayashida: Akio Toriyama: Sakurako Koinuma: Senichi Tanaka: Marurin Sasaki: Rei Kobayashi: Kento Koshiba: Asako Kageyama: Kirinta Kusano: Satomi Hiroyuki: Monta Kimura: Yasuko Minamoto: Kumakki Mashiro: Kazuo Matsukata: Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger. Prince Wednesday: O the Owl: Katerina Kittykat: Miss Elaina: Kikko Hayashida: Akio Toriyama: Sakurako Koinuma: Senichi Tanaka: Marurin Sasaki: Rei Kobayashi: Kento Koshiba: Asako Kageyama: Kirinta Kusano: Satomi Hiroyuki: Monta Kimura: Yasuko Minamoto: Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. Start paying attention to Onegai My Melody and that is final! My Melody: I'm My Melody. You are worse than Kuromi and her friends! Shreeky: WILL YOU PLEASE THE HELL SHUT UP ALREADY?!!! I KNOW WHAT TO DO YOU IDIOTS!!!! YankieDude5000: Shreeky, shut up!! Sarah West: That's right, Shreeky! You'll be wearing diapers forever! Shimajirō: You'll be forced to watch all four of my shows until you die or else my friends and I will beat you up! Mimirin: I agree with my boyfriend. Nyakkii: Me too! Mitsuo Kawashima: Me three! Kento Koshiba: You'll be force to play all Mario games until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! Asako Kageyama: You will also play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! Kirinta Kusano: You will watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Gran, Bertha, Charlie Chalk, Joshua Jones, Play School, King Rollo, Jimbo and the Jet Set, Henry’s Cat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Shining Time Station, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Nature Cat, WordGirl, The Lion Guard, PB&J Otter, Vampirina, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Elena of Avalor, Octonauts, and all other baby shows made by PBS Kids, Disney Junior and BBC!! Satomi Hiroyuki: I agree with my boyfriend. Uta Yumeno: You'll be forced to watch Onegai My Melody until you die or else Kikko Hayashida will beat you up! Shimajirō: The only fast food places you will go to are Walt Disney World, McDonalds, Wendy's, Sonic Drive-In, Disneyland, Subway, Disneyland Paris, Disneyland Tokyo and Pizza Hut! No Heart: I agree with everyone, now someone is going to beat you up for the first time ever. Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint, she can turn into different Pokèmon, she wields a blessed lance and a Zora mask, and she is a songstress. Shreeky: I don't want to be beaten up by Azura. No Heart: That's right Shreeky! Azura is going to beat you up! Azura, beat her up! appears Azura: This is what you get for hacking Amazon. Prepare for some bleeding!!! Category:Shreeky Gets Grounded series Category:Grounded Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums